LOGO.INI
If Logo finds the file LOGO.INI in the Windows startup directory (usually C:\WINDOWS), it will executes the commands contained in this file. These commands cover all settings of Logo which are made via menu selections and dialogs. The contents of LOGO.INI are divided into sections which are described below. |- |'Editor' |This section controls the appearance of the listener and editor windows. |- |'ClearText=FALSE' |If enabled, this will change the behavior of the listener window. If any previous input line is edited, all lines below the input line are erased before the command is executed. Set by the Options/Environment menu command. |- |'TabStops=5' |This item sets the tab stops for listener and editor windows. Set by the Options/Environment 'menu command. |- |'Font=System |The name of the text font. Set by the Options/Text font menu command. |- |'Size=10' |The size of the text font. Set by the Options/Text font 'menu command. |- |'Bold=FALSE |If set to TRUE, the font will be displayed in bold. Set by the Options/Text font menu command. |- |'Italic=FALSE' |If set to TRUE, the font will be displayed in italics. Set by the Options/Text font menu command. |- |'Underline=FALSE' |If set to TRUE, the font will be displayed underlined. Set by the Options/Text font menu command. |- |'Colors' |This section will contains the color selection for syntax highlighting as selected by the Options/Text colors dialog. All color numbers correspond to the Logo system colors. If any of these colors are changed by the SETCOLOR command, this will also change the syntax highlighting colors. |- |'Highlight=TRUE' |If set to FALSE, syntax highlighting is eliminated. |- |'Background=15' |The text background. This color assignment can also be changed with the TEXTBG and SETATTR commands. |- |'Output=0' |The color for all system output. This color is also used if no syntax highlighting is desired. This color assignment can also be changed with the TEXTFG and SETATTR commands. |- |'Word=2' |All text not recognized by Logo as a primitive. |- |'Primitive=1' |All Logo primitives. |- |'Procedure=9' |User-defined procedure names. |- |'Name=3' |All Logo names, i.e. ''text strings starting with a colon. |- |'Number=4''' |All words recognized as numbers. |- |'String=12' |All strings starting with a double quote. |- |'Separator=13' |All special characters recognized by Logo as separators, like parentheses, brackets, etc. |- |'Comment=8' |Comments starting with a semicolon. |- |'Language' |Settings for the Logo kernel. All options are set by the Options/Environment dialog. |- |'Atoms=2000' |The number of atoms (symbols and numbers). |- |'Nodes=5000' |The number of list nodes. |- |'Playback=64' |The size of the picture playback buffer, in kilobytes. Decrease this buffer size if memory is a scarce resource. |- |'Init=INIT.LGO' |The name of the startup file loaded automatically when Logo starts. |- |'Locals=LOCAL' |This items controls the scope of the variables declared as LOCAL. The default setting is LOCAL, which means that these variables are invisible for all subprocedures. Set it to PUBLIC if local variables are to be visible in subprocedures. |- |'Printer' |This section contains the individual settings for the printer. |- |'AdjustToFit=TRUE' |If this element is TRUE, the Logo picture will be scaled to fit on the page. If it is FALSE, the picture will be drawn in exactly the size as it appears on screen. Set by the check box Adjust graphics to fit page in the File/Print '''menu command. |- |Debug' |This section contains debugging switches. |- |'StackTrace-FALSE''' |If enabled, the stack trace window will initially displayed. Set by the Option/Stack Trace menu command. |} Category:Customizing